


Toothache

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [21]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Dentist, Gen, Song Inspired, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got a toothache but is reluctant to visit the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

The pain was becoming unbearable, it was almost like it was becoming a migraine as it travelled up his jaw and it was making him more crabbit than usual.

It was bad enough having to visit the dentist on the best of days, but now he was even more reluctant to go since his last dentist had been murdered.

"I've made you an appointment for tomorrow at ten," Jean said one night as Jim came in from work relatively early. "And before you say anything, I've cleared it with Jack and Michael is taking you."

"Oh come on Jean," Jim snapped. "It's not that bad."

"You're going Jim Taggart and that's final," Jean said with determination. "Otherwise you will have to find someone else to cook your dinner as I refuse to do it until you go to the dentist."

"Aye right, Jean," Jim scoffed. "Look what happened to my last dentist. Tried to kill his wife and then ended up drowned in the surgery's fish tank."

"This lad is different," Jean countered. "He's nice to everyone and looks after the elderly patients while they are waiting on someone to pick them up."

"That's the point, Jean," Jim argued. "He's just a lad. Barely out of school. How's he meant to know all about my teeth?"

"You're going, Jim," Jean said as she wheeled out of the room. "And that's final."

* * *

 

The next day, Michael sat in the waiting room at the dentist's surgery while his boss was in with the dentist getting a filling in a broken tooth. A smug smile graced his lips as he realised how much control Jean Taggart had over her stubborn mule of a husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Give Me Novacaine by Green Day


End file.
